Past to Haunt
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: Leo been really well so far since the Great war is now over. He think's it's safe but it's not. Leo's past that no one even knew about comes back to haunt him. Will he fight on or be captured by the enemy. ( This is going to be very deep so careful. Also It contains OC's so Yup ) :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Meeting a Old Rival**

The whole camp been buzzing about Camp Jupiter coming over for the truce party. The truce party is when all of Camp Jupiter come over to Camp Half Blood. Camp Half Blood holds a party after they read over the truce armaments made by Hera herself.

They eat, dance, swim, and have a huge fireworks show. Of course, the Apollo cabin wanted to make them. Apollo cabin got the job but Leo Valdez was totally making some as well just for fun.

Anyway, Leo Valdez day has been Great so far! He had tons of sleep since Jason force him to go to bed early the night before. Leo wasn't even pledge with the usually nightmares half bloods get. Though, it's rather funny how Leo and Jason relationship work. Jason is like the older brother Leo needs to help himself keep order. Leo helps Jason hang lose and relax from his usual commander mode self. They perfectly equal each other out. Back to the topic we were on. Leo got the sleep he needed and was refresh to finish his set of fireworks. Leo worked on them for about two hours. In those two hours, grease and gun powder got all over himself. Leo's usual brown skin was nearly black from soot and gun powder. The fire bender curls fell into his face covering his big brown puppy dog eyes. A year has passed since they won the great war, Leo face and body was a little more built then before the war. Yet, he was still lean all the way. His Camp Half Blood Shirt hanged a little and clinked on to his skin were the grease got on him. Which by the way was almost every were. Leo hands were still soft and smooth even though he work in the bunker so much with heavy tools. It's a gift one might say. When the two hours passed, Leo finished his set of fireworks. That when Jason, Frank , and Percy walk into the cabin. Leo examine them for a moment. Jason had his usually Camp Jupiter shirt with plain purple swim shorts. Jason short blonde hair sticked onto his forehead. Those electric blue eyes staring into his own brown ones. Leo turned towards Frank who had a Camp Jupiter shirt as well and brown swim suit shorts with a little design of a bear. Frank's black hair was everywhere and messy. Frank usually tense slanted brown eyes were now calm towards Leo after Leo finally got it through his thick skull that he was NOT going to steal Hazel from him. Leo then turned towards Percy finally. Percy had a Camp Half Blood shirt on with blue swim short s with shark designs on them. Percy black hair stuck out the other way then it usually was. His sea blue eyes were filled with glee and joy when they met Leo's. Leo smiled. Leo shakes his head and stops examining them. " What are y'all doing here?" Leo asked. " Well, I came to tell you that the romans are here." Percy says with a smirk. Leo looked at Frank and Jason. " No freaking duh, When did y'all arrive?" Leo asks the two roman boys. Percy was blushing at being called out. " Just twenty minutes ago, We go distracted with a little swim." Jason says glaring at Percy. Leo raised one of his eyebrow in curiosity." Percy pushed us in the lake when we got here. Thank the gods that we already had our swim suits on." Frank mumbles out. They all stare at Frank, and all let out a laugh at the same time. " Anyway, Are you done yet?" Percy asked with a hurry voice. Leo laughs at Percy tone . " Yah, I just finish the fireworks. There going to totally kick tonight." Leo reply's with pride in his voice. " I just don't want to touch them though." Leo added with a small voice. The boys look at Leo with confuse faces. Leo laughed at there faces and says " I'm the fire dude, so some might go off if I'm by them. Besides the Troll brothers are suppose to come by and put them with the other fireworks. Chiron put the Troll brothers in charger off setting the fire works off later. Now , cool your thunder Jace." All the boys let out a sigh in relief. Jason was blushing from the comment he just received and Leo silly nickname for him. Percy notices that Jason got embarrassed and let's a evil smirk come up. Frank notices Percy smirk and follows his glare to Jason. A idea popped in all three of there heads. Instantly, Percy and Frank grab Leo arms. " What the Hades? Let me go guys." Leo shouts in surprise. Jason steps up to Leo face and says " I think you need to clean off a little." The three boys lift up Leo with little ease and carries him towards the lake. Leo let's out spanish curses and tries to stop them. The boys throw Leo into the lake. Leo let's out a bloody scream as he falls into the water. Coldness covers Leo body completely. Leo scrambles his arms letting out with horror " I..I .. Can't...Swim. HELP." Leo shouts. Leo gasps for air when sudden something grab his ankle yanking him down. Water goes inside Leo mouth making him lose his breath. The thing that was pulling him down was gone. Leo felt a strong pair of arms were around his waist. Leo freaked out and clawed at the arms. Leo felt the water disappeared and air was welcoming him. Leo was laid on the ground. Leo opened his eyes to see that Percy had saved him. Leo hugs Percy letting out a whisper " Gods, Thank you." Leo body was trembling from his near death experience. " Are you okay, Leo?" Jason ask crouching down to meet Leo face. Worry was plastered on Jason and Frank face. " I'm fine" Leo croaked out. Leo let go from hugging Percy and crawled out the way. Leo stood up and blurted out " I got to change. See y'all later." Leo ran as fast as he could towards his cabin ignoring the boys calls.

Leo made it to his cabin and saw that the cabin was completely empty. Leo let out a breath in relief. He walked towards his dresser and pulled out a long sleeve Camp Half Body Shirt and green cargo pants to change into. Leo stripped and dried off. Leo changed into the outfit and put on his army coat on. Of course , he slipped on his tool bag which was hanging on his work chair. Leo hears a intercom say "All cabin consolers, report to the big house to help the new campers." Leo smiles. Something to finally get his mind off what just happen moments ago. He loves messing with the new campers. Now the new campers get to meet the romans. Well, this will probably be entertaining.

Excitement was in the camp as they heard that three new guys were joining camp. Aphrodite cabin certainly jumped at this and ran to the Big House with other campers. Till almost all the campers and romans were there. Leo of course hadn't known this yet as he walks towards the crowd around the Big House. Leo pushed past the gather campers who were ready to meet them. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank , Jason, and the other head counselors were there telling them about the camp actives. Leo finally reach the front and freezes. The three boys caught his view. On the right, a blonde with green eyes. The guy had a scar across his forehead. His nose was a little crooked. He had a nose piercing. On the left, a guy with straight black hair with a pink streak in his bangs. His eyes were a bright neon purple from his contracts. His lips were pierced and had a tongue ring. The middle guy who seemed to be the leader had black spiky hair with neon green in it. He had dark blue eyes and a stud in his nose.

Leo cursed in spanish really loud causing everyone to look at him. " Hey Leo! Welcome the newcomers. This is Malcolm ( right) , James (left), and Skull ( middle). Guys this is Leo." Percy says. Leo made a scowl to the boys saying " We've met before." Leo friends jump at his dark tone. Skull grins. " Ah hello Leo, Did you miss me?" Leo growls at Skull. " Not for a single second."Leo spats out. The crowd gasp. Leo never acted like this towards anyone. His friends walk to Leo side. " What's wrong Leo?" Jason asked. Leo ignore him saying to Skull " What are you doing here? I thought they locked you up to gods knows were." Skull let's out a sadistic laugh causing everyone to back up besides Leo. That laugh was just pure evil. " Leo, you know that no prison bars can hold me. I got let out." Skull replies. " No one should let out a bastard like you out." Leo slashes out. Everyone gasps again. " Now no need to be mean Leo. Can you imagination my surprise when I got let out by a goddess. Not only that but being told that I was a half blood. Well, I was excited. We found out lots of things from Ate'. She told me about a certain brown eyes boy who got away from me. I couldn't pass up the chance to see you. She gave me directions to here. Were only here to pick up someone and be on our very way." Skull says looking exactly at Leo. Showing his meaning clearly. Jason steps in front of Leo saying " You can't take Leo." James then says" Yah, we can. He has the mark on his right arm like we do." The three boys pulled there right sleeves up showing a skull. The skull was just a skull with vines coming from the side wrapping around there arm. Leo shivers and frowns. " Everyone show your right arms." Percy commanded. Everyone in the crowd lift the sleeves up. Leo slowly took off his jacket and pulled up his right sleeve. The mark was there. Everyone gasps once again. Tears were slipping off Leo face. "I was young when I joined.I didn't know till it was to late. I got away for you, and you will never get me back you bastard." Leo says with a growl at the end. Skull steps closer to Leo but his friends block the path. "You can't stop me. I always get what I want." Skull says with a demanding growl. Percy put a protective arm in front of Leo. " You'll have to go through us." Jason says. Reyna is besides Jason and says " You'll have to go through us Romans as well. A enemy of the Greeks , is a enemy of the Romans." Skull let's out a grin. "Oh believe me, I will." Skull says. Skull then sudden became a dark dust. Malcolm and James push at Leo friends. Skull sudden emerges behind Leo. Skull wraps his arms around Leo locking him in place. Everyone gasps and tries to get to him. Jason was in pure outrage. Skull pulls out a six inch dagger with a skull at the end. Skull puts it to Leo neck. " Now, you don't want me to damage him do you." Skull says. Everyone froze at his words. " Back up and drop your weapons." James says with his deep dark voice. Percy and Jason shout at the same time " Drop your weapons." " Well, you are actually loved even though your a street rat. I took you in and yet you run away. But with these people your ok with. There justing using you. That the only thing your good for a street rat like you. " Skull says to Leo. Leo let's out a whimper. "You are just a tool that they need. Once you finish help them, they throw you like trash. Just come back with me." Skull says. Jason break out of James hold and yanks Leo out of Skull hold. " We would never do that to Leo." Piper shouts out in anger. " I might not have you yet but I do have someone you care for. Someone who ran away with you. Come alone at our hang out or else. Bye baby cakes." Skull whispers in Leo ear only letting Leo hear. Skull and his followers disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Everyone gasps at there sudden exit. " I need to go do something." Leo says almost on the ver of crying. Leo pushed through the crowd towards his cabin before a word could be said.

Leo arrived at his cabin with sweat coming off his forehead. Leo locked his work room door and went in the corner. Leo let tears fall off his face. Skull had Jaime. The kid Leo watched over for so long ago. He thought Jamie was safe with his family again. Memories started to crash down on Leo and he trembled in the corner. Soon darkness cover his version as a flash back played in his head.

FLASH BACK ( Begins)

2 years before Leo came to camp and received a quest.

Place : Hollywood , California

Subway station

The time was midnight as subway trains rolled into the station. The late time didn't bother most of the people getting on and off the subway trains or even the people waiting for the subway trains. Lights from the subway train reflected off the mirrors covering the wall bars. They subway trains were the best in the country and seemed to go everywhere. If you noticed the subway trains you would see one that was silver with a blue strip on the sides. Stepping off that train was fourteen year old Leo Valdez. His face a had barely any fat since he was on the run. His subway train came from Texas were he was hiding out in till he was forced out of Texas by the law enforcement almost finding him. They would have send him to another foster home. Leo refused to go to another foster home after being sent to so many before. Leo stepped off the train with his old wrinkly dirty shirt with cuts in the fabric. His so called pants were covered in oil spots from hiding in auto shops. Leo still had his army jacket and a brown backpack with some cash he earned working on cars on the streets. He also had two bottles of water and a bag of sun chips in there. Also a first aid kit . Two cops were in the station that people went to ask about the subway drinking cups of coffee. Leo dunked down when the cops looked his way. Leo got out the subway station and headed toward a random alley just to not be in the open. The alley walls were painted with different color art work with design of skulls. Leo shivers random and tries to bundle his self with his jacket more. A cry was sudden in the air. Leo heads towards the sound and stops to take a scene in. A little boy was on the ground with his arms covering his face. In front of the boy was a teenager with black hair and dark blue eyes that seem black with a wooden bat in his hands. " I'm going to give you a reason to cry, punk." the teenager says about to take a swing at the kid. Leo jumps in front of the little kid and block the blow with his bat made contact with Leo arms leaving bruising. " What the Hell? Who you think you are?" The teen asked Leo. Leo wanted so badly to use he's fire powers but he remember his promise. " I'm the kid who will tell the cops if you don't get out of here." Leo growled out. The teenager eyes went wide at the mention of the cops. The teenager bolted out the alley saying " I'll get you back you street rat." Leaving Leo with a shivering and crying kid. Leo got out of his protecting position and kneeled down to the boy. Leo draped his army jacket around the boy barely touching him. The boy looked up and met eyes with Leo. The little kid had blonde wavy hair with green eyes. He had a little bruise on his left cheek from being maybe slapped. The kid had a small blue short sleeve shirt with brown shorts. The kid knees and elbows were all cut up. Leo got his bag off his shoulder and sat next to the kid. He pulled out the first aid kit and says slowly to the stranger " Kid, I'm going to clean you up okay. Why don't you tell me your name little dude?" The little kid wipes away the tears that were forming and says "I'm Jaime." Leo let's out a smile and says " I'm Leo and how old are you Jaime?" Leo says to distract Jaime as he put's cleaning stuff on the cloth that was in the first aid kit. Leo pressed it to Jaime elbows and Jaime let's out a cry. " You ok?" Leo asked. Jaime nods his head and says " I'm ten. I turn eleven next month. How old are you?" Leo laughs at Jaime curiosity. " I'm fourteen, I'm a big kid but I'm not going to hurt you okay? What happen with that you end up here Jaime." Leo replies. Jaime eyes seem to darken at this. " I was walking home with my friend when we got jumped by teenagers. Me and my friend separated up to different directions.I got lost and been lost for hours. I don't know were my house is. I ended up here and that teenager started to attack me but you saved me. Thank you so much, your my hero." Jaime says with excitement at the end. Leo laughed and finished cleaning and wrapping up Jaime injuries. " Well, I'm Leo so of course I'm a hero. You'll be okay with me Jaime. I'll find your family some how. Now let's find a play to eat at. You like burger king ?"Leo says. Jaime smiles and jumps up shouting " YAH!" Leo laughs and pulls Jaime into night to find a darn burger king.

Flash Back Ends

Leo shakes his head as the memory fades away. He was still sitting in the corner he cling to. Banging was heard outside his door. " Leo, Open up. It's me, Jason." says Jason. Leo looks at the door. "Jason, please. Not right now, give me a moment." Leo whines. " Were not leaving till you open the door." says Piper. Leo frowns and wipes his face quickly. Leo goes to the door and unlocks it. He opens the door and see's Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Percy, Rachel, Renya, and Nico there. They all fill up in his work room with worried glares. "Jeez, and here I thought it was just Jace and Beauty Queen." Leo whispered out. They all look at him. He blushes a little at the attention. " Are you ok, Leo?" Percy asks. Leo looks at Percy and says " No, Not really. Look guys , y'all need to go set up your places to see the fireworks." They looked at Leo with expressions that said it would never happen. " Leo , A random demigod just threaten to kidnap you and you think we would go watch fireworks? Seriously?" Hazel says. Leo looks down , not wanting to meet there eyes. " What are you not telling us , Leo." Renya says. Leo looks at her eyes and says " My past. I can't talk about it. I thought I was safe but hades the evil jerk is back. I thought I was free and then this happens." Leo whispers to himself but everyone hears him. "What do you mean?" Frank says. Leo shakes his head and says " I can't explain now. Go see the fireworks and come back here ok. " They all head out leaving the cabin thinking that after the fireworks they get answers. Yet, Leo had a enterally different plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Running Became So Much More Harder**

Leo had planned not to even come to the fireworks at all. He of course told his friends that he would be at his cabin after the firework show. Yet, Leo's plan was totally different.

Leo first decided to change his look to fit in to the mortal world. Changing out of his Camp Half Blood shirt an into a black long sleeve shirt. He changed his cargo pants into old beat up black denim pants. He puts on a green bracelet that had a skull in the middle. The eyes of the skull were green gems that stood out. Leo then puts on a bandana with a skull design on it covering up most of his curls. A few curls fall in front of his face. The fire bender then clips off his tool belt and rolls it up with his clothes. He stuffs his past outfit and tool belt into his army back pack.

Next, Leo packed all his belongs he would need.

Which include other clothes, tooth brush, and some mortal cash into his army back pack. He took a folder containing all his designs and projects he has been working on into his brother's room. Leo dropped the folder on the Jake's desk next to the empty bed. Leo took a random sticky note and wrote a quick note down. After he finished, Leo quickly ran back to his room to go unnoticed.

Lastly, Leo put his army jacket and his back pack on. He's ready for the hell awaiting for him. Leo felt his body burning. He wanted this just to be a dream but He knew it wasn't. He needed to save Jaime. Skull was not someone who would go easy on his captives. "Believe me. I know, Jaime is probably feeling like he's in hell being there with Skull. I'm going to beat Skull to a pulp when I see him. Gods be with me on this." Leo thought to himself. Leo walked out his cabin with a frown. He is going to have to face his past so right now he's not a happy camper.

As he walks, Leo says silent goodbyes to the places he passes. " I might not be able to come back after every thing goes down. I'll be alone on the streets again or even in another foster home. I refuse to be sent to those homes. This is my home but now I have to leave. Maybe, I'll never settle down." Leo thought to himself. He wanted so badly to cling on to the idea of a family. Someone to protect him for once, not the other way around. Running for most of his life had effected Leo more than others realized. Leo would flinch if you touched him. Leo would cover his emotions with jokes and fake smiles. Inside, he was still the kid from the streets who had to survive all on his own. Leo craved security yet felt he would never receive it permanently. Leo finally reached the hill that Thalia use to stand as a tree on. A creature that Leo couldn't make out was guarding the fleece that had save Thalia. Leo turned around and looked at the camp. Memories of the place came rushing back. Leo being claimed when he first step foot on Camp Half Blood. The moment he found his beloved Festus in the woods. Even remembered becoming head consular for his cabin and then making the Argo 2. Leo smiles as the the memories rolled out in his head like a personal movie. Leo shakes his head as the memories pass away. Leo frowns again realizing what he's leaving. Leo waved at his home and whispers " Good Bye, I only pray to the gods I can make it back home." Leo feels a single tear fall from his cheek and wipes it away. He then walks down the hill heading to the city.

Jason has a bad feeling. He didn't know how to explain it but he had a horrid gut feeling. With finding out that his best friend was in a gang was making his stomach do flips. What's worse though was that Leo had never told his past to anyone. Yes, He did tell them about his mom and how he ran away from six orphanages but he never went in to detail about them. Leo seem to not let a hint of his past out when Jason thinks about it. Thinking about the events earlier today , Jason was just plained shocked. Jason frowns and looks around to scan the area. Everyone was dressed fancy for the fireworks. Piper was on his right with her arm in his.

Piper looked as beautiful as always. Her choppy hair was pulled into a french braid . Her eyes shined in the moon light. Piper seem so at peace with herself yet you can see the worry she had for her friend. Piper short yellow dress with daisies around the waist seemed to sway in the wind.

On the left was all of the seven besides Leo.

Percy was in jeans with a collar blue shirt. That's Percy for you.

His black hair seem to fall in his face.

Annabeth on his arm in a blue dress with a sea shell design ribbon on her waist. Her blond hair was hanging out with a blue head band to hold it together.

Frank of course, was in jeans with a button down green shirt. Frank seem to have a strong solid face that was trying not to let emotion slip as Hazel holds his arm.

Hazel had a simple plain black dress that made her eyes pop. She had skull earrings hanging from her ears which she got from Nico this past Christmas.

Nico was in the back with a black button down shirt with jeans. A necklace with a black raven as it's center piece that hanged on Nico's neck. Nico seemed calm and at ease.

Reyna was even with them but in the back, eyeing the place. Reyna was in a purple long formal dress that reached her ankles. A gold ribbon is wrapped around her waist and shoulder showing off her metals. Her hair was pulled up with a golden dove clip.

" They look amazing." Jason thought to himself. He looked down to view his purple collar shirt with worn out jeans. Jason smiled at his outfit. " At least I'm not dressed in suspenders like Leo would. Leo did say to meet him after the fireworks but my bad feeling is not going away. "Jason thought to himself.

They all continue to the beach to watch the fireworks.

As they walked , Jason still had his bad feeling but he brushed it off. "Not the best Idea , as I would say. As a half blood you should trust your own instinct Jason. I want you to bump into the girl with brown hair and blue eyes ,who will be going to walk past you. Ask her about Leo. Now do it before it's to late." a voice says in his head. It seemed to be a woman's voice that was pierce and strong. Jason shakes his head and knew that a goddess must of put that in his head.

As predicted, a girl came walking past them. The girl did have brown hair and blue eyes. She had braces and wore silk orange shirt with black dress pants. She had a black book in her hand that seemed to take all her attention.

Jason did as he was told and puts his arm out. His free arm bumps into the girl. The book falls on the ground and she looks up to the couple. " Why the hades did you do that? All I want to do was sleep but No! I can't because I have to go watch fireworks with Alabaster." the girl says with a annoyed voice. Everybody looks at the girl with surprise. " Sorry, I'm Jason and this is Piper." Jason says with a curiosity.

" Oh , I've heard about you guys. I'm Nikki. I'm a child of Morpheus. The God of sleep and dreams." the girl says with glee.

Jason remember what the voice told him so, he asks " Do you do anything for Leo?" Everyone looks at him with curiosity while Nikki looks at him with worry.

" Ah No, Is Leo ok? I thought he had enough potion to to last him a the rest of the week." Nikki says. Nikki covers her hands quickly over her mouth but it was to late. Everyone glares at her. "What does he need a potion for?" Annabeth says. Nikki shoulders lowered but says " Leo has been having nightmares since he came back from the war. At first , I didn't know till I met with Alabaster, a son of Hecate. When I found out, I helped him with sleeping potions because it's dealing with sleep which is kind of my thing." Nikki says. Piper let's a frown cover her face. " Tell us how you found out." Piper says.

Nikki says " Ok well...

Flash Back Starts.

Three weeks have past since the seven returned to camp from the war.

Nikki was doing her usual route. Sleeping till noon, eat lunch with some nymphs and then go read her book till she passed out again. Anyway, at the time Nikki was heading to lunch when some one bumped into her. Nikki was still gloomy from having to wake up. Nikki even had the sleep in her eyes. " Hey, Watch it." Nikki growled out.

Nikki wipes the sleep out her eyes to come face to face with Leo Valdez. Nikki knew little about Valdez but she did know he was one of the seven. Nikki even remember before Leo went on the quest that he was hitting on her.

The Leo, she was seeing was not the guy she met before. The joy was burned out and had bags under his eyes. His face was a little sunk in. His usual glow seemed to disown him. " Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't felt like myself lately. I'll see you later" Leo says. Leo starts to walk to where the cabins were. Nikki's curiosity was getting the better of her, so she followed him. Nikki hid behind one of the trees when Leo stops. Leo stops at Hecate cabin.

Hecate cabin was just a plain cabin with marks all over the walls on the outside which were protection marks. The light to the cabin door still had streamers on it from the party they through when they won the war. Leo enter in to the cabin leaving the door open.

Nikki left her hiding spot and walked in the cabin. She then hid under a bed that was sloppily made. Looking up, there stood Leo and a camper she didn't know.

The camper was tall with brown hair and green eyes with bags underneath them. He has a freckled face and his body seemed lanky build to it. He was wearing Orange Camp Half Blood shirt and Green cargo pants with protective runes scribbled on them with a bullet proof vest covering most of his shirt.

" Hey Alabaster, Did you finish the potion I asked for?" Leo asked with desperation. The camper who was known as Alabaster says " Not yet Leo, I can't get the dreams and sleep part right. I'm more better at spells and sword fights then this." Alabaster had a little black pot on a table in the middle of the room. All sorts of bottles were placed on the table with weird labels. Alabaster walks to the table and starts stirring the pot. " I know you can do it, Alabaster. Your the greatest Hecate child ever known." Leo says with hope. Alabaster laughs at the comment and says " You are totally right Leo." They laugh together. A spark of happiness seem to run through Nikki body. The laugh Leo let out was the Leo she knew. They both laugh for a good few minutes and then it dies down. " Leo, these nightmares your having are going to fade. You can tell me what your dreams are about anytime. Have you told anyone else besides me about these nightmares your having? Alabaster asks with a serious tone. Tension then clouds up the room. A few minutes pass with only silence in the room.

Leo finally says " No, I haven't told anyone else besides you. You've told me about your past when you didn't even have to. You trusted in me with that information. So, I trust you a hundred percent as well. Yah, I trust my friends to but this should just stay between us. I don't want my friends worrying."

Alabaster smiles and says " I'm glad you trust me so much. I'll be able to get your potion done by dinner time. Now be gone, firebug."

Leo laughs at Alabaster nickname for him.

"Alright , see you before dinner." Leo says and walks out the cabin heading to gods know where.

Nikki stayed under the bed listening to hear if Alabaster would walk out to.

" I know your in here so you might as well come out."Alabaster says. Nikki shakes with shock. "How in the hades did he know I was here?" Nikki thought as she gets out from under the bed. Nikki dusts off her Camp Half Blood shirt and asks Alabaster " How long did you know that I was under the bed?" Alabaster laughs and continues to stir the the pot. After he stops laughing, he says in a calculating voice " I've known you were there since you entered my cabin. The marks on my clothes alert me if some one around me that I don't know. Kinda like a spider sense."

Nikki gasp in awe.

Alabaster smirks and says " What is your name intruder?"

Nikki giggles and says " I'm Nikki, daughter of Morpheus."

" I'm Alabaster, son of Hecate as you probably know by listening in on our private conversation. So , Why are you in here anyway?" Alabaster says.

Nikki looks at the ground with guilt and says

" I was following him. He bumped into me earlier and I noticed the bags under his eyes. He didn't act like himself so I decided to investigate."

Alabaster looks at her with respect and says " That's very noble of you, wanting to find out Leo's problem. I'm glad that you have noticed the difference to. The first thing I notice about Leo when I first met him is that covers his emotions well. Like an Actor, He won't fall out the role he plays. He acts silly and uses fake laughs but It doesn't fool me. I still can't believe that his so called friends haven't seen through the fake act yet. Probably to busy with there own lives to notice. I swear I could smack them but I don't want to push my luck with the gods."

Nikki lets her mouth hang for a moment and thought about what Alabaster just said. It all made sense to her at the end. " Well, Me and Leo are not best friends but I do care for him in a sisterly way. I like to get to know him better. Let's make a deal. I'll help you with this potion , if you let me always make it with you and come with me to tell Leo what I did." Nikki states showing her hand to shake.

Alabaster looked at her carefully. He thought over the deal and then says " Deal. Leo will be coming back here to pick up the potion before dinner so you can tell him then."

Together they both worked on the potion. Following a old recipe that Alabaster found in the Athena cabin. They worked on it and added a few things as well. Nikki hip was close to his and she started to blush. " Oh Gods, Why did I agree to this?" Nikki thought to herself. Alabaster had a smirk on his face and they worked together.

A few hours passed by like thin air and dinner rolled in.

Nikki and Alabaster finally finish the potion in the nick of time. Leo walks in saying " Hey Alabaster, Are you finish?"

Leo looks up and see Nikki there. "Um Hi Nikki? What you doing here?" Leo asked. Alabaster smiled and nudged Nikki. " Well, I kinda followed you here earlier and heard the whole conversation. I'm sorry and I won't say anything. Alabaster was kind having trouble with the potion so I decided to help. My dad is the god of sleep and dreams so I'm kinda a expert in anything dealing with it."Nikki blurted out. Nikki looked at Leo to see if he was going to blow up. Yet , he didn't. Leo just sighs and says " It's okay. I forgive you for following me. Just don't tell anyone ok?" Nikki nod showing that she agreed.

Leo smiles and says " It be are little secret. Now let's go eat some dinner." Leo says. They all laugh and Alabaster says " Food is on Leo's mind. Here the potion. Only take a spoonful a night. I don't want you over dosing."

Alabaster hands the little glass container with the purple potion inside. Leo smiles saying " Thanks y'all for doing this for me."

Alabaster smiles while Nikki says "Well, family do anything for each other. So no Thanks needed. Now let's go eat before this mushy stuff makes me want to barf." The boys laugh as Nikki drags them to dinner

End Of FlashBack

Nikki finishes. All of them stare at her with shock. "Since then, We've hanged out a lot together. Me and Alabaster have been making potions for him once every month. As we hang out together, Leo even hooked up Alabaster with me. Today be eight months that we've been together." Nikki says with glee. Before any of the demigods could ask questions, some one walked up to Nikki " Hey Babe! Where have you been? I nearly died of a heart attack thinking you fell asleep some where in the woods again." a teen says .

The demigods looked at the half blood and notice right away that it was Alabaster. He fit the description perfectly except he was wearing a White collar shirt with the markings on them with black pants. He was also not wearing the bullet proof vest.

"I had to get my book , Sweetie ." Nikki says to Alabaster with joy. Nikki steps on her tippy toes and pecks his cheek. Alabaster blushes brightly as Nikki smirks. " Have you seen Leo yet?" Alabaster asks Nikki. She frowns.

" Not since lunch. Have y'all seen him?" Nikki asks facing all the other demigods. " He's not feeling well, he's in his room." Jason says. " Nikki and Alabaster must have not been there when the gang showed up."Jason thought to himself. " Well, I'll check on him after the fireworks. I have to go. Nice meeting all of you." Nikki wraps her arm around the son of Hecate arm walks back in the direction to were Alabaster came.

All the demigods were still shocked at the news they just heard. Annabeth was the first one to say something " I know all demigods have nightmares every once in a while but to have them so much that you need a potion is seriously bad." They all looked at her and let's what been said sink in. Piper finally says " Screw the firework show. I'm going back to see Leo. I can't wait for answers to my questions." Jason and the rest of the crew nod in agreement.

Jason leads the group back to the God of blacksmith cabin. They walked inside. He knocked on Leo's door and says " Leo, open up." They waited a few seconds and knocked again. Still nothing so they burst open the door.

The room was perfectly clean with the bed even made. All Leo's stuff was gone. Jason started to curse in Latin. " He's gone. He must be going after that gang." Nico says. They check the other rooms and they finally search Jake room . Hazel noticed a small note one with a folder underneath it. She takes the note and reads it out loud

Dear Jake, You are a AWESOME brother. I got to deal with the bad guys so don't be upset ok. I love you and know you'll like these so here are some of my blueprints to work on till I get back.

Tell my friends, that I am sorry for going with out them. Y'all don't understand , I have to face this and I don't want them in the cross fire.

I love y'all and I can't let my family get hurt.

Stay Awesome

Leo Valdez

Everyone stays silent for a few seconds. Then they all jumped when Jason slams his fist into the wall making it crack. "Let go tell Chiron because I want a quest to bring our firebug back." Jason says with determination in his eyes.

Hey guys, It's Gabbygirl1234, I hope you like this chapter and please review. Also Nikki is my own OC while the rest are not so no ownership. They belong to well, but I still have fun with it! I bet y'all go tons of questions like:

Why does Leo have nightmares?

What going to happen to Leo?

Will the crew get a quest?

Well y'all going to read to find out!

I'll post the next chapter soon so peace out for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's Gabbygirl1234, here's chapter three and I hope y'all enjoy! Please comment and do enjoy. I don't own Percy Jackson characters because they belong to Rick! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Meeting a Goddess of Mischief and a God of Desiree**

Leo was not liking New York at all. The way the city made noises brought back bad memories to Leo. In California, Leo faced the crowds like in New York. The lights of the city would give Leo head aches. The sounds were so much different than a work shop. The smell of hotdogs was in the air, making Leo's stomach growl. Leo than remembered that he missed dinner. Those darn gang members , Skull especially, ruined his day.

Now, the day was almost over since the clocks strike eleven. The night sky seemed to dance with smoke and dust. Not a single star could be spotted. The cars produce so much smoke through there tail gates that Grover would probably fuss every driver about the gas. The thought of Percy's friend made Leo sad. He missed bunker nine and the Argo 2. Leo missed his brothers and sisters as well. Also he missed his friends and the seven. They were probably having a heart attack by now. Leo shrugged off the thought, not wanting to think about there sad faces. He needed to stay focus on the task at hand. He needed to save Jaime. In order to do that, he need to travel.

Leo decided that the train station was a good start on travel. It took him nearly a hour to reach the train station but he did at midnight. The train station was nearly empty with a few strangers. "What do you expect, It's midnight." Leo mumbles to himself. No trains where at the station yet. Leo walked over to a random bench and parked down. He slipped his bag off which seemed to way like a ton. The bus station was dead silent, they people there was to busy texting or in their own little world. Cautiously, Leo scoped the place for cops. Not a single one was in view. Leo let's out a breath in relief. He wanted to keep this operate low key. Not wanting to cause any trouble what so ever. Yet, knowing Leo Valdez, he would not be that lucky.

Leo sat there in deep thought, with his head leaning on his hands. If he was not so wrap in his thoughts, Leo might would have notice a glowing woman sitting right besides him. Finally, Leo looked at the woman and jumped could probably touch the ceiling. He muttered in Spanish and looks closely at the woman. This woman had bronze skin that glittered like diamonds. She had eyes of crystal blue that seem innocent yet Leo felt like they weren't. Like she was were a mask, making her seem sweet. Yet she would maybe stab you in the back. She had a small cute nose with a little glitter trailing across it. Almost as if she just came from a party. The odd thing about this mystery woman was her hair was the color hot pink. She had shiny modern silver strands in her hair mixing in with the pink. She look around twenty , who just got out of college. She looked like freaking Nicki Minaj. She had on a pure silver party dress. She had silver pumps as well that made he look more taller actually really short.

"Why, a hello would be nice my dear Leo Valdez. How are you on this wonder night?" The woman ask with a sweet tone. "I don't know who this chick is , so I better watch what I say." Leo thought to himself. "Hi, um I'm having a boring night. So, how do you know my name madame?" Leo says slowly to listen to his own words. The woman let's out a chuckles at Leo response. "Sweetie, I'm a goddesses. It's my duty to know about all you little demigod." She replied. Leo nods. Of course a goddesses would come to see him, Leo cursed his bad luck in his head. " I didn't catch your name, mind introducing yourself madame?" Leo asked wanting to know who he was dealing with. " Always seeking answers are we. Hmm, I'll answer your question if you'll be willing to answer mine." The woman offered. Leo nods in agreement.

"I am Ate. I am the goddesses of mischief." The woman states with glee. Leo then remembered who sent the gang members. Leo jumped to his feet and nearly shouts " You let Skull out in the world and told him where to find me! Why did you do that?" Ate laughs at Leo's boldness. "I'm merely doing my job honey, I cause mischief. Your past was to good to pass up" Ate replies with amusement in her voice. Leo's heart nearly bursts out of his chest. Seriously, this chick wanted to pick at his past? Leo was pretty shock. "Now, since I answer your question, You'll answer mine." Ate states with her arms cross like a first grader who didn't get pick for kick ball. Leo frowns but nods at Ate for her to ask her silly question.

"Are you going to release your true self from the mask you wear? You fool everyone around you but You can't trick me. I see through your walls and I attend to make them break." Ate says. Leo felt his face frown at her words. What in the Hades was this goddesses planning? "Oh don't worry dear, I'm on your side. I come to bare gifts for you. My first gift is a ticket for the train that will pull up in a few minutes. It will get you half way, the rest will be on your own. " Ate states. She pulls out a golden ticket and hands it over to Leo. Leo takes the ticket and stuffs it into his pocket. "Thank you Ate." Leo replies with worry. Leo didn't know if he should trust the goddesses but at the moment he had no choice. "Your welcome! My second gift, I giving you is a magical pendent. This pendent will light up gold when a monster or a demigod is near by. It will be a huge help my dear pupil." Ate says with glee. She placed the necklace over Leo's head , laying nicely on his neck. The necklace pendent was a big silver circle. Leo glares at the necklace with awe. "Finally, my last gift is a compass. This compass will direct you to Jaime. It'll be a amazing tool for your journey yet if the compass fell into someone else's hand, thee be able to find would they mostly desiree to be found as well. So, I advise you keep your compass close my darling." Ate says. She hands Leo the compass. Leo hooks the compass on to the necklace Ate gave him.

"Thank you Ate. But out of curiosity, why are you helping me?" Leo asks with wonder. Ate let's a smirk cover her face. "I'm helping you dearie because your a child of mischief. Your not mine but you show traits of my excellence. I believe you are to be my student and I want to see you prove yourself. Now, spread some mischief my dear lion." Ate states. Before Leo could even reply, a bright light appeared. Leo turned away to not see the blinding light. When the light disappeared, Ate was not there anymore. Leo let's out a sigh. Great, now he has a goddesses on his back. A whistle went off and the train pulled up. Leo got up and slings his back pack over his shoulder. Heading on the train to a area only the goddess Ate would know.

* * *

Jason was pacing back and forth across his room. Only two hours ago did Leo leave and he was going crazy. Want to go now after Leo yet it was midnight so Chiron would send him and others on a quest in the morning. Jason didn't even have a prophecy from Rachel to go by yet. Jason couldn't rest at all. He just paced for a while. Piper sat on Jason bed watching him. "Jason, lay down and go to sleep. I have to go to my cabin and I don't want to worry about you. Sweetie, go to sleep." Piper says with charm speak at the end of her words. Jason nods and lays down on the bed. Instantly, Jason falls asleep while Piper leaves the cabin not wanting to get in trouble.

**Jason Dream **

**Jason dream started out with pure darkness. Nothing in sight but then he sees two boys. In front of him was that Skull punk and a small kid with brown hair. Jason wanted to go and punch Skull's lights out yet he couldn't move a inch. He was forced just watch the scene play out. The small kid looked twelve. "You know your just bait runt. I going for the big prize and your the key I need to get it." Skull states with a evil smirk. The small kid replies " Leo won't get caught by you! He'll save me and kick your butt!" Jason smiles at the kids answer. Skull growls at first but then chuckles " Oh I attended for Leo to save your weak body self. I'm going to do things to him, that you won't believe. I do like a challenge like he is, for example when he first protect you sorry excuse for a living thing from me. No one defines me or escape's me. " Skull replies. The little kid let's out a whimper. Jason felt his body give a shiver. Jason knew now that Skull had a hostage and was planning to lead Leo into a trap. Jason needed to find Leo before Skull does. Skull let's out a brutal laugh that cause everything around him to shake. **

**The dream's surrounding changed easily. Jason was now on a train. The train was empty except for a body bundle up in a army jacket. Jason suddenly knew it was Leo. Jason smiled seeing that he was okay. "Leo, wake up! I'm right here, It's Jason." Jason shouts noticing that he can finally move and talk. He waved his hands up and down but it didn't work. "He can't hear you, Jason Grace." A voice from behind says. Jason jumps and comes face to face with Cupid. Cupid had blond hair with baby blue eyes. He had a handsome chin and small nice nose. He was lean and looked about nineteen. He had a blue shirt with old worn out jeans. "Your Cupid, god of desiree." Jason blurts out. **

**Cupid frown replying "I personally like my Greek form better. I'm not in roman form, I'm in my greek form. I am Eros." He states. Jason nods but still doesn't understand the concept of forms. "Okay Eros, Umm what are we doing here?" Jason asks. Eros replies "Why, seeing Leo of course! Look how cute and peaceful he looks when he sleeping. "Eros says with a sweet tone. Eros walks over to Leo and looks at him with a glee face. Jason walks up besides him and looks at Leo. Leo curly brown hair hung in front of his face making his face seem smaller. Leo looked so innocent and pure. Jason had the sudden urge to protect and hold Leo close. "You have to protect innocence in a fellow heart before It's to late. Innocence can be destroyed in a blink of an eye. Do you understand my little bird?" Eros says slowly letting his words sink in. Jason nods. **

**" Now, go to Austin Texas. There you'll either find a compass." Eros says. He points to Leo neck and there was a necklace. A compass was hooked on to the chain. "You'll find this compass there. I will give you a more specific place when you get there. Now wake, Jason Grace and save your companion." Eros says with determination. Before Jason could get out a single word out, His dream ended. **

**DREAM ENDS..**

Jason wakes up with sweat running down his forehead. Above him was Piper shaking him awake. "Chiron calling us to the big house so come on." Piper says with annoyance. Jason bolts up and walks with Piper to the big house. All of the camp was there. Rachel was on the steps. She looked like she hadn't had a wink of sleep. Chiron was chatting away with Percy about the travel for the quest to come. Rachel suddenly felt sick and her eyes started to glow. Everyone turned quiet and backed up a little. Rachel walked to Jason and says

_** " Eight will leave for a Quest,**_

_**for the soul who has left. **_

_**Fire will meet the enemy with blaze, **_

_**finding a goddesses who is raised.**_

_**Fight a demigod of mass power before the next full moon**_

_**or lose your freedom to stand anymore. **_

Rachel states and then faiths. Percy and Annabeth catch's Rachel. Everyone was quiet for a minute. The couple brought Rachel to a porch chair, setting her carefully. Percy then walked in front of Jason. " You are to be the leader of this quest." Percy states. Chiron nods in agreement. "I believe the rest of the seven must go." Chiron comments. The rest of the seven nod in agreement. Even Frank agreed with him, worried about Leo himself. " I going to if Jason will take me." Reyna says. Jason nods wanting all the help he could get. "That's seven people, You need one more." Chiron mumbles. Jason looks around and his eyes land on Nico. "Nico, I need you on this quest. Do accept my offer to join?" Jason states. Everyone eyes falls on Nico. Nico smirks and replies " Sure, Lighting bolt. Um, It din't give us a place to look for Leo." Jason felt his eyes widen. " I have the place., Everyone going on the quest into the big house." Jason states. The other seven demigod and Chiron followed Jason to this big room. There stood some seats so everyone sat down. " I had a dream giving me the location." Jason mumbles. Everyone leans in to hear him. Jason explains his dream last night about Skull with the kid as a trap and Eros helping him by giving him a location.

"Where did Leo get the compass from?" Piper asked when Jason finished telling his dream. "I don't know, but he's going into a trap if we don't get to him before Skull does." Jason growls. Jason notices everyone else gritting teeth about the mention of Skull. "Alright so we head to Austin Texas. There we will get a more specific place from Eros right?" Annabeth questions. Jason nods. "The full moon is in seven days. We have seven days to find Leo and defeat a powerful demigod." Hazel states with worry. Everyone nods at the statement taking in the information. Chiron stands up slowly. "All of you, need to go pack and meet at the porch in a hour." Chiron replies. The demigods flood out the room to go pack for the quest.

A hour passes and everyone was back at the porch. Reyna gave her second in command the liberty of taking care of Camp Juniper when the romans return home. Everyone else gave there headship for there cabin to there loyal sibling. Well, besides the big three kids who didn't have many siblings. Annabeth had her hat hooked to her jeans with a gray back pack over her shoulder. Percy had riptide in his pocket with a blue back pack hanging low on his back. Hazel and Nico had matching black packs. Nico had his sword on his hip making him seem intimidating. Frank and Reyna also had matching back packs. They were purple with the camp Juniper sign in the front. Frank had a bow on his back while Reyna had a spear. Piper had a brown backpack that Jason gave her on with her dagger in her boot. Jason smiled. He had his yellow backpack with a lighting in front that Leo gave him. His golden coin was deep in his pocket ready for battle.

Chiron came out and handed them a bag filled with Ambrosia and Nectar. He also hand Jason a bag filled with hundreds inside. " I found the money on the table this morning for you. There should be enough to get all of you a bus ticket to Austin Texas." Chiron replies. Jason nods. "Also Argus will drop you of at the bus station." Chiron adds. Everyone nods and follow Argus down the hill. " I'm coming buddy, just hold on." Jason mumbles and follows Argus to the van that will bring them a step closer to Leo.

* * *

**Thank's for reading and I hope to get another chapter up! Stay tune my dear friends for I'm typing as fast as I can possibly can with school work. But fear not, I'm am doing this story!**


	4. Extra stuff (Not chapter)

**Hey, this isn't a chapter but the next one will be! Anyway, my friends want me to post just the quest for the story incase someone didn't read it through. So here's the Quest for Jason to lead. **

* * *

_**" Eight will leave for a Quest,**_

_**for the soul who has left.**_

_**Fire will meet the enemy with blaze, **_

_**finding a goddesses who is raised.**_

_**Fight a demigod of mass power before the next full moon **_

_**or lose your freedom to stand anymore."**_

* * *

**You would not believe how hard to is to find words that rhyme. Anyway, Enjoy the story because believe me it going to finally get some action in the next chapter!**


End file.
